Ean warbonnet
by Jing-o-Jang
Summary: A new generation of humans is visiting Pandora. Na'vi and the humans live in harmony this time but Eywa have plans for one female Na'vi named Alyara.
1. Chapter 1

This story have some of the Na'vi's language. I have used words from james-camerons-avatar*dot*wikia*dot*com  
After every meaning I have used their language you can see the _translation_. The translation is italic.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sky people**

"Alyara! Come back!" Shouted my brother Talion and ran after me.  
"I cannot do so, Talion!" I shouted back and kept run over the roots and the brooks. "I want to see the Sky people!" I stopped by the gates and looked in at them.  
"Alyara!" He said and stopped behind me. "Father will not like this."  
"I know. But I want to meet them! We have permission for that!" I turned. "Sempul!" I shouted the word for father. "Sempul! Io neu tse'a Tawtute!" '_Father! I want to see a Sky person' _A guard looked at me before he ran in to the building the Sky people was in under their visit here at Pandora. My father came out and stopped in front of me, but at the other side of the gate.  
"Si kehe…" '_Make no…_' I looked meaning at him.

"Oe omun." '_I know._' He nod and opened the gate. I walked in with a smile at my face. It was years ago since they was here. The last generation was the one who came with Jakesully, the Toruk Makto. It was very high hopes in those Sky people. Maybe one of them can to the same?  
"Alyara, remember that they are not like us. They are for example not as tall as we." I nod to my father's notification and stepped in to the room where they were. No one of them had entered an Avatar yet but when we entered the room every one of them raised and bow. I looked at them.

"I See you." They smiled and straightened up.  
"I See you." They said all at once. I smiled to them. Their skin wasn't like ours. It looked more fragile. One of their toktor, _doctor_, came to me.  
"May I?" She holds out her hand so I putted mine in hers. She smiled when our skins touched and looked at me. I responded with a smile and sat on squatting in front of her. She ran her fingers over my skin and seemed very fascinating.

"Such a strong skin compared to ours." She said and looked at the crowd. "Phil, come here." I man with light hair, blond as my father called it, came out from the crowd and to us. I looked curiously at the thing he had at his nose and in front of his eyes and touched it carefully. A smile appeared at his lips and he looked at me.  
"Have you never seen glasses, princess Alyara?" I shook my head.  
"What are they? For what use are they?" I asked.

"I have problems with my eyes and those glasses help my eyes to see." I looked him in the eyes and nod. "May I take a look at your braiding and the neural whip in it?" I nod and he slowly took my braid so everyone in the room could see it and turn it upside down so the neural whip became visible.  
"When you enter your Avatar body, be very careful with this part. It can make you blind if they come in contact with your eyes and are used to connect with the animals at Pandora." I looked at him and listened to what he said. They knew a lot about us.  
"May I came and look at it?" A man with a long braid like ours raised his hand and looked at me with golden eyes. I laid my head to one side and looked at him.

"Princess Alyara, is that okay for you?" I nod and the man came to our little ground and slowly touched the braid, like he was afraid that it would hurt him.  
"It will not bite you." I smiled. "As long as you keep it away from your eyes you will be okay." He looked at me and nods before he, with more trust for the neural whip, started to study it.

"It looks very fragile, is it?" I shook my head.

"No. But very powerful. We are fighting against strong opponents and it doesn't get hurt." He nod once more and let go of my braid and hold out his hand to me. I laid my free hand in his and saw how surprised he became when our skin was touching. His skin felt fragile but at the same time soft.  
"What are you name, Sky man?" I asked.  
"My name is Jacob, princess Alyara."  
"I See you, Jacob. But you don't need to add princess. Here I'm your friend, not the princess of Na'vi." He looked at me with a smile.

"I See you, Alyara. And I will not forget those words."  
"Tsmuke." '_Sister_'. I turned and looked at my brother.  
"Srane, tsmukan?" _'Yes, brother?_'  
"Ayoeng kin ne käí ne'ìm." _'We need to go back._' I nod and looked at Jacob who nod.  
"I understand. You need to go back to the Na'vi's." I nod. "Will you come back?"

"I will come back as soon as I can, Jacob." He smiled and nod. They took their hands from me and I stood up. "Maybe we will see each other out in the woods. But watch out for nantangs."  
"Viperwolfs." I nod.  
"You do not want to fight them. Promise me, we know. And don't teas bigger animals then you, or rather don teas any animal. It can be your death."  
"We will keep that in mind." Phil smiled. I smiled to them before I turned and walked after my brother and father.

"Your mother is waiting for both of you." Dad said and we nod.  
We came outside and mother smiled to us.  
"'ite. 'itan." _'Daughter. Son._'  
"Oe-l nga-ti kame." '_I See you'_ both of us greeted.  
"Krr ne käí ne Kelutral." _'Time to go home to the Hometree."_ We followed her home where everyone talked existed about the Sky people. My mind was at Jacob. Something with him made me curious. I jumped surprised when Talion scared me.

"Ftang tsní, tsmukan!" _'Stop that, brother!'_ I hissed to him. He smiled and hugged me.  
"Something is on your mind. Can it be the Sky people?" I nod.  
"I'm curious. Their air is different from ours, I could feel it in there."  
"I'm surprised you even could be in there. My body can't." I leaned my back against his chest.  
"I could, without any problems." Mother came to us.

"I heard what you said, 'ite." '_Daughter_.' "Eywa is with you. You have a purpose with them, just like Jacksully had with us." I bit my lip.  
"Are you sure of that, sa'nok?" '_Mother._' "I know that Eywa's spirits touched me as a child and still does but do you think that means something now?" She nod.  
"I do. Jacksully, our first Toruk Makto in a very long time, was also touched by Eywa's pure spirits. So be prepared, daughter." I nod and she walked over to father again. I looked at the dance around the fire and smiled. If Eywa had a purpose for me that would be visible sooner or later. Maybe it isn't a coincident that I could breathe their air.

"Talion, we are related to Jacksully and Neytiri, right?" He nods. "Maybe that's why I can breathe their air? He could." I looked up at him. "Is that crazy?" He shook at his head.  
"No, it can be that way but Eywa gave you that possibility." I nod.  
"So the Great mother has plans for me." I said.  
"It seems to be that way."

* * *

This is the first chapter of my fanfiction.

I do **not own** the Avatars or the Na'vi. **The only thing that is mine is most of the** **characters.** The story is based at James Cameron's movie "Avatar".


	2. Snow White

**Chapter 2: Snow white**

The first thing I did next morning was to sneak to the humans. Father had told me they would enter their Avatars today. I walked in to them in the labs and stood with the doctors. I looked at the empty shells that looked so much like us but still wasn't one of The People.  
I looked at Jacob who laid down in one of the machines, got instructions I couldn't hear and then they closed and started to work. I looked at the one that was his. It had longer hair then the others because his DNA was like that. After a while the Avatar opened its eyes and slowly sat down.  
"How do you feel, Jacob?" One of the women's asked.  
"Better then never!" He smiled and raised.  
"Jacob! Lay down!" I looked at the doctors, they can't stop him and he started to walk to the door! Fast I rushed to the other side at the door and chocked he stopped when it opened and we stood eye to eye.  
"Lay down, ma Jacob. Do as they says, this is your first time. If you can't listen to them you will die in the jungle!" He looked at me like a child.  
"But I can stand perfectly!"  
"That doesn't mean everything is alright! Stop acting like a child! Pandora will take you down your first day out there if something isn't alright! Do you want to die your first day out there?" He stared at me, as everyone else, but sighed.  
"Okay, I get your point." He turned around and sat down at the bench again. I sat down at a chair and guarded the door if anyone would try again but no one did so when Jacob was done I followed him.  
"Is there something else we need to do?" He asked me and we walked out.  
"First, we will check if you are connected as you should." I took a fruit and threw it to him. He took it as he should and smiled.  
"Can I eat this?"  
"Sure. But it's a very sweet fruit." He took it in his mouth and smiled as he ate and we kept on walking. We walked at flat mark, at bumpy ground and jumped up in a tree. And there we sat.  
"So, do I pass the tests?" I looked at him with a smile and nod.

"You do. We will just run a bit later to make sure you can do that, it may happen a lot of times that you will need to run as hell from animals." He laughs and leaned against the tree.  
"I like this. Somehow I feel free in the Avatar body." I looked at him when he said that.  
"Do you feel trapped in there?" He nods.

"I love the nature but the only time they let us out is when we are in an Avatar body." He looked at me. "I want to go out in the Pandora jungles."  
"Well, tomorrow all of you will come with us to a journey to our Home Tree." His eyes started to glow and my smile grew.  
"For real?! We will see the Home Tree?" I nod with a big smile.  
"You will." And now he looked like a child again, but a happy child.  
"Well, until then I need to do something. May I style your hair and tell a story from my planet? It will help me work with my fingers." I nod and sat so I had my back toward him and I could feel how he played with my hair.  
"So, the story is called Snow white and is about a princess and her evil stepmother who keeps her in locked at her room." I nodded weakly. "The young Snow White was like a servant under her stepmother but she loved to sing. A prince found her one day and feel in love with her at the first sight but the stepmother saw it all. She had a magic mirror who she said _"Mirror, mirror on the wall: Who's the fairest of them all?" _and the mirror answered _"Snow white is the fairest of them all."_ and of course that made her so angry that she sent out Snow white with a murder in order to kill her so she could be the fairest again."  
"So what happened?" I asked and looked at him so good as I could over my shoulder.  
"They rode out into the woods on their horses but the murder couldn't kill her and made her run away out in the woods where the queen never could find her. She ran in to a house with seven dwarfs in it and lived with them in peace until the queen found out about the she was still alive."  
"What is a dwarf, Jacob?" He smiled.  
"Like a very little human, they are so short that we call them dwarfs." I nod. "So, when she found out about that Snow White still was in life she tried to kill her herself. She used her magic to become an old woman and poisoned an apple, a fruit from earth, and visited her. She made Snow White bite in it and she immediately fell in a deep sleep. The dwarfs haunted the queen down and returned to their dear Snow White but there was nothing they could do so they made a bed with flowers around and grieved. But one day the prince that had fell in love with her and search for her appeared, gave her a kiss of true love and she woke up and lived happy ever after with her prince." I smiled.  
"I like this story, even though the queen was so greedy."  
"I guess that's an example how humans can be. We can be very greedy but very kind to." I nod and looked up in the sky.  
"That's true. If humans wasn't kind my _Sempuls Sempul_ wouldn't not have helped us from the Sky people from then." _'Father's father'. _Jacob looked at me.  
"You mean Jake?" I looked his eyes and nod.

"He is my grandfather." His chin feels down and I smiled.

"You are related to Jake Sully?!"  
"Yes, I'm. So is my brother and father to. But I'm the only one who can breathe your air."  
"Why?" He sounded confused.  
"We think Eywa have a plan with me. Something that is related to your race. To breath your air is a unusual ability. To be exactly I'm the first since JakeSully." He nod and smiled.  
"I'm done with your hair." I touched it. He had made small braids and attaches them to the back of my head. I smiled. "I just miss a flower."  
"I can fix that." I jumped up in the tree and searched for this trees flower and jumped down again. I held the blue and purple flower in front of him.

"Wow! It looks like a lily!" He took it and I turned around so he could attach the flower in my hair. When he was done he smiled like the sun. "I though you couldn't be any more beautiful but I had wrong about that." I smiled back.

"Thanks. Let's run." I jumped down and started to run.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I heard how he jumped down him to and ran after. With a smile I let him chase me around.


End file.
